Dustin and Masa-Masa
Dustin is a bount, of about 23. Masa-Masa is his doll, a sloth-like being. The two are very, VERY lazy. Appearance Dustin wears his school uniform, however it is very messy and informal. He has red hair and red eyes, alone with pale skin. He is not very muscular. Personality Dustin and Masa-Masa (Masa for short) are very lethargic individuals, very reluctant to really do anything. As such, they do not fight in physical combat, preferring to stay at a range from combat. Despite their lethargy and unwillingness to do ANYTHING, they are very trustworthy. Dustin and Masa-Masa are practically best friends, they do everything together. Dustin often chews gum or drinks wine. He is something to fear despite his laziness, as he has committed one of the deadly sins of consuming another human soul. He is very serious when he means to be. History Dustin grew up as a young boy with his grandmother, a bakery owner. Living in a small shack, he didn't really do much besides his studies and occasionally sit outside, just observing everything. He lived very poor and had little to no education or friends as a result. In the busy city streets, it is hard to live a normal life. One morning, he just found Masa-Masa. Not really knowing how the sloth appeared on his bed, he just let it hang out with him. As he grew more fond of Masa, he found that they shared a special connection, they were best friends. However, he never really thought too much of it, no more than knowing he raised Masa from a baby to a full grown. It wasn't until he met his real parents, high paid executives at a business company, that he realized his true lethargy. He was immediately thrown into highschool, and while he was very educated and proper, he didn't care for the organized system, and disregarded alot of rules. He showed up late, broke school uniform regulations, and while he didn't fail class, he didn't care. Realizing he was better off without any of this, Dustin decided to pack up and leave his home, with nothing but his backpack of supplies and Masa, laying lazily on his shoulder. Later after his extensive trip, Dustin settles in a small village for a few days, just to rest. He was welcomed by the locals as a friend, and was given a small hut to live in for a week or so. He was told it belonged to a previous traveler before him, another young traveler. Upon entering the hut, he found an empty suitcase on the bed... or what he thought was empty. Masa had lazily rolled off his shoulder and onto the bed, only to crawl to the suitcase and pick up the small object laying inside of it: A black card. Following the direction of the card, he worked up money for a ticket to Japan, to find this... Xcution. Doll Masa-Masa: '''A lethargic sloth-like companion who is usually on Dustin's shoulder, sleeping or just lazily laying there, doing nothing. While the two may not do much, Masa-Masa is particularly good with ranged attacks, and gets upset if he cannot be lazy all the time. His lethargy along with Dustin's lethargy actually provides them with a strong rested body. They are very capable of taking hits and not feeling a thing. '''Ability 1: Indifferent Vortex-Strike: '''Masa can fire a large torrent of white reiatsu from his mouth when he yawns, spreading throughout a large area. The sheer lethargic power of the yawn emits a heavy reiatsu, weighing down and depressing targets, making them feel drained and tired. It is an unexplainable feeling of sluggishness and carelessness mixed into one terrifying combination. He can fire this regularly whenever he wills it to occur when he yawns. '''Ability 2: Over-Zealous Barrage: '''In almost an enthusiastic and awake manner, Masa-Masa and Dustin fight attentively and relentlessly, releasing a huge assault of blasts from Masa-Masa and a handful of jabs or thrusts from Dustin's knives. This can occur generally at any time, but it follows and is preceded by a very lethargic and warning state of being. Once they got going, they're hard to stop. '''Ability 3: Apathetic Constrictor Wave: '''By waving his arm in the general direction of an opponent, Masa-Masa can send a wave towards anyone, binding onto them like glue and attaching itself as it moves. Pulling them backwards, it binds them and renders them defensless, allowing Dustin or Masa to strike if they want; or just to subdue or silence someone annoying them. Misc. Talents/Equipment '''Pocket Knife: '''Dustin carries a large pocket-knife on him at all times in case he needs to defend himself. - '''Lazy-Blasts: '''Masa can shoot a variety of bullet-like attacks, in varying shapes and sizes, along with speed and power. He does this by swiping his arm, yawning, or simply opening his mouth. He does this in combat, because he prefers not to move much. - '''Bount-Jump: '''Just like a Shunpo, Sonido, Bringer step, etc. This is Dustin and Masa's signate way of movement. A very sluggish but fast way of moving around. Stats '''Class/level: AD-2 HAN: 16 REI: 10 HAK: 2 SEI: 9 BUK: 5 HOH: 8 Points Earned: 0 Total points: 50 Category:Bount Category:Xcution Category:Inactive